


First Times and Freak Outs

by aNoMyNous1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little, First Time, Humor, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNoMyNous1/pseuds/aNoMyNous1
Summary: Stiles and Derek just had sex for the first time. After Derek has gone home, Stiles texts Scott for help. He starts telling Scott about what happened. Ridiculousness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something stupid that came to me out of nowhere. Not beta'd. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you!

Scott was sitting in his living room, snuggled up with Kira as they watched a movie. When he felt his phone buzz, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a text from Stiles: Bro-911 my house.

“I have to go,” Scott said as he quickly stood up, flinging Kira to the other side of the couch.

“Why? What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.

“Stiles needs me.”

“Oh, then I’ll come with you,” Kira offered.

“No!” Scott practically shouted. “It’s, uh, a guy thing,” which wasn’t really a lie. “I’ll call you in a little while.” He gave Kira a quick kiss and was out the door.

As Scott drove to Stiles’s house, his mind wandered. They hadn’t used a Bro-911 in years. What could Stiles have gotten himself into that he only trusted his best friend to help him with? It’s probably something embarrassing, Scott thought to himself. Although, Stiles really doesn’t embarrass easily. Oh no, I hope he and Derek didn’t break up. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He’d find out what the problem was in just a few more minutes.

 

Scott walked right into the Stilinksi house without even a knock. “Stiles?” he called as he reached the top of the stairs.

“In here!”

Scott opened Stiles’s bedroom door. “Oh god,” he brought a hand up to pinch his nose closed. “Ugh, you could’ve warned me it would smell like sex in here!”

Stiles was lying on his bed, curled up on his side, with the sheets pulled up to his armpits – presumably naked underneath. “Oh please,” he sighed. “Everyone in the pack always smells like sex.”

“Yeah, but they don’t smell like you and Derek... together,” Scott complained.

“Well get used to it, buddy, ‘cause it’ll be happening a lot,” Stiles said with a huge smile plastered across his face.

Scott groaned and let go of his nose, making a sour face as he inhaled.

“So, what was so urgent that you needed me here ASAP?” Scott asked as he took a seat at Stiles’s desk. “It wasn’t just to tell me that you finally had sex with Derek, was it?”

“No, although I did want to tell you that. But no, um... I kind of need help with something....” Stiles looked away from Scott and chewed on his lip.

Scott furrowed his brow, a little worried about what kind of favor his best friend was about to ask him for. “What is it, Stiles?”

“I, uh... well, you see....” Stiles began rambling at double-speed. “So, Derek has a really big dick, and that plus his knot is just huge, like, you have no idea. And so, he spent a really long time getting me all opened up and everything, but it was still a major stretch, and so now I’m practically, like, gaping back there and I’m kind of afraid to move, but I really have to pee and I don’t think I can make it to the bathroom without help.”

Scott just blinked at Stiles a few times. “Do you remember when we talked about that whole ‘too much information’ thing?”

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled sheepishly.

“So, is there some reason you couldn’t have just said you had a cramp or a muscle spasm or something and you need help to walk to the bathroom?”

Stiles thought for a second. “Well, I could have, but then I wouldn’t have been able to tell you about Derek’s glorious monster-cock and the fact that I don’t think my asshole will ever be the same again.”

Scott cringed. “Seriously, Stiles? I do not want to hear about this.”

“Hey, I’ve had to listen to you go on and on about Allison and then Kira and you certainly don’t skimp on the details, my friend.”

“Yeah, well, no offense, but I’m not gay, so I don’t want to hear about two guys having butt sex.”

Stiles scoffed. “I know for a fact that you let Kira stick her finger in your butt sometimes.”

Scott looked mortified. “She told you that?!”

“No, I heard her telling Lydia, but that’s beside the point. I have listened to you talk for hours about your sexual conquests, so you are going to listen to me talk about mine whether you like it or not.”

“Fine,” Scott huffed. “But can you try not to be too descriptive? I don’t need to know everything about my Alpha’s sex life, okay?”

“Fair enough,” Stiles conceded. “So, anyway, Derek spent, like, an hour just opening me up so he wouldn’t hurt me with his massive dick and his even more massive knot. And I know you don’t have a knot because you aren’t a born werewolf – not that I ever think about your dick, but I asked Derek if all werewolves have knots and he said only born werewolves do. But, anyway, he was so sweet and gentle about it all. I could tell he was really worried that he’d hurt me.”

“Did he?” Scott asked. “I mean, did it hurt?”

Stiles shrugged, “It never really hurt at any point, but there were a couple times when it sort of... burned? I don’t know if that’s the right word to describe it, but it wasn’t exactly pain. Or maybe a good kind of pain? But he really stretched me out first, so it didn’t feel like he was too big or anything until his knot got to full size. I kind of squirmed a little when that happened and it pulled at my rim so hard I thought it might tear or something. But it was also hitting my prostate, so I was practically seeing stars it felt so good.”

“And now you’re afraid to move?”

“Kind of. I mean, Derek left almost an hour ago, but I still feel like I’m super stretched out, you know? And I’m starting to think it’s going to stay that way forever. Like, I don’t think I’d even know if I had to poop right now. The poop would probably just fall right out.” Stiles suddenly looked at Scott with the most terrified expression possible and, in complete seriousness, exclaimed, “Oh my god, Scott! I’m going to have to start wearing diapers!”

Scott dropped his head into his hands and sighed at the ridiculousness that was his best friend.


End file.
